


Pinkie Promise

by Chileangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, KidsAU, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Kim Minseok made a promise to little Kim Jongdae, years later Chen comes back to see if Xiumin kept his word.





	Pinkie Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/gifts).



> I hope you like it. It's like a spin off of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475637

 

 

 **How did I end up in this situation?** \- asked Minseok while putting a red rose in a vase near the window.

 **Karma I guess, remember when you loved teasing me about the Kim brothers? Well, here you are now dealing with Jongdae-**  answered Kyungsoo.

**Uf!! It’s so difficult, that kid is surely persistent. He moved too fast from his broken heart-**

**Well, I actually didn’t break his heart. As far as I remember Jongdae was the one who broke up with me. You have to deal with him now, good luck-** said a sassy Kyungsoo.

 **I never wanted this to happen** \- added Minseok.

 

Kim Jongdae was a bright, polite, generous and charming boy who used to have a crush on teacher Do, but apparently he gave up on him so his hyung, Kim Jongin, could be happy as the official boyfriend. Minseok found himself in the same situation as Kyungsoo: receiving poems, crafts, chocolates and lastly flowers from said boy. It was cute and Minseok was charmed, there was no harm done. Jongdae was too nice, it was just a stage and the boy would move on soon, Minseok accepted his gifts with a warm smile.

 **Teacher Min-Min, could you come please? -**  asked Jongdae while sitting in his assigned chair waiting for Minseok to approach him.

 **Jongdae, you have to call me “teacher Minseok” not “teacher Min-Min”-**  said Minseok while approaching Jongdae’s desk.

 **Uh? But since we’re in a relationship is normal to use nicknames** \- added Jongdae. Miseok wanted to scream,  ** _why was this boy so cute and straightforward?-_**

**Jongdae, look- all the other students call me teacher Minseok you should do the same.**

**Mmm, what about Minseok hyung?-**

**Jongdae I’m older but you can’t call me like that-**

**Uh, mmm, what about Minseok oppa? -**  proposed Jongdae.

Minseok chocked, this kid was overwhelming. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo was laughing his lungs out at the situation. Minseok sent a glare to silence Kyungsoo while arriving finally at Jongdae’s place.

 **Jongdae please** * heavy sigh*  **tell me what you wanted to show me-**

 **Oh! This Teacher Min-Min-**  Jongdae took a little box out of his schoolbag and handed it to Minseok-  **Happy 100 days anniversary! I know you might not be counting and you may not have a gift in return, so don’t worry I just wanted to give you this so you’ll remember me. I asked my mum to help me with it, I bought it with my allowance so relax and don’t stressed yourself over it-**  Jongdae finish his speech with  charming cat smile.

Minseok was shocked, such a caring act, this Kim Jongdae was surely going to be a heartthrob in the future with his long black lashes, his cat like lips, his charming smile, his cute acts. He took the gift and said:

 **I’m moved Jongdae, thanks a lot. You shouldn’t have bothered. This is too…-** Minseok was about to give back the box when a little hand stopped him.

**As I said before, there’s no need to feel stressed keep it with you, as long as you like it teacher Min-Min-**

Minseok opened the box, and saw a small necklace with a snowflake pendant.  **What’s this?**  He asked Jongdae.

 **A pendant with a snowflake, teacher Min-Min are you blind? -**  asked Jongdae.

**No, Jongdae I mean why a snowflake?-**

**Ah, because your skin is fair, as white as snow. So that’s the reason-**  answered Jongdae.

**Thanks a lot. I’ll be wearing this always. I promise Jongdae.**

**Fine. I’m glad you like it. Give me your pinkie to seal the promise-**  said Jongdae. Minseok linked his finger with Jongdae’s little one and the promise was done.

 

Once the classes were over and no child was around Minseok and Kyungsoo started to talk about the day…

 **Minseok, I think Jongdae loves you more than me. He never gave me a nickname, I feel offended-**  teased Kyungsoo.

**Oh c’mon!!! Don’t even start, okay. That child is really one of a kind. Have you noticed he acts a bit too mature? He’s never fighting, he’s responsible and well behaved. His vocabulary use is also impressive and his handwriting is too neat for such a young kid-**

**Oh, Minseok you’re in love… so cute!!** \- mocked Kyungsoo.

**Yah!! Drop it!! I was being serious-**

**Yeah, I guess you’re right. He’s special, no wonder why I dated him-** joked Kyungsoo. **But I think you nailed it there, our Jongdae is different than the other kids, and maybe he’s way more intelligent than the average. I’ll talk to his mum about it, he may need an expert evaluation, and my guess is that Jongdae is a gifted child.**

 

Days later, before the summer break, Jongdae approached Minseok who was sitting on a bench at the playground.

 **Hi teacher Min-Min, can we have a word?**  - asked Jongdae.

**Sure, tell me-**

**Uh, well. This is too hard for me. I don’t know how to say it. Teacher Min Min, I truly love you and I hope you feel the same. But I’m afraid we need to end this relationship-**

Minseok couldn’t believe it,  ** _was he being dumped?_**

 **It’s not your fault Teacher Min Min, it’s me. Even though I wanted this to last, I’m afraid we can’t. I’m leaving and I won’t have time for our relationship** \- explained Jongdae while taking Minseok’s hands into his small ones.

 **What?**  - It was the only word Minseok could utter.  ** _Is Jongdae changing school?_**

 **Shhh!!! No need to cry. Mum says it for my own good. I’ll be changing school soon. I wanted you to be the first one to know. This is the best for us, let’s end our relationship for now. I promise I’ll come back to you-**  said little Jongdae. The mere sight was hilarious, the speech he was giving was so cliché, Minseok couldn’t process the situation properly ** _. When did we even date?_**  - Minseok thought.

 **I know it’s sudden, please wait for me. I’ll be back for good. In the mean time you’re allowed to be happy with others, don’t worry as long as you keep being single everything is ok-**  Jongdae stood up and let go of Minseok’s hand then he process to give a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He went inside the classroom.

Kyungsoo, who had seen everything, talked to Minseok:  **what was that?-**

 **Jongdae dumped me-**  answered Minseok.

 **Oh, you too, my- my!! He’s a heart breaker. Don’t worry, you’ll survive. I’ve been there done that-**  said playfully Kyungsoo.

 **I guess you’re right-**  added a very confused Minseok.

It turned out that little kid wasn’t lying. Kim Jongdae didn’t come back after the summer break. He was transferred to another school for gifted kids.  Kyungsoo updated Minseok about Jongdae’s whereabouts, since Soo and the eldest Kim were dating it was pretty normal to mention the kid in their conversation with Minseok.

 

Minseok got out of college, he was offered a position in a kinder garden in a different city, he was sad to leave everything behind but it was his chance to prove himself as a professional. He stopped contacting Kyungsoo because he had hardly any free time to spend outside his job. It was exhausting but very rewarding, kids loved him and he loved them back. Life was great. Minseok forgot completely about little Kim Jongdae…

 

Years passed and a kid came running inside his classroom to great his home teacher:

**Good morning Teacher Minseok-**

**Hi there JunMyeon, how are you today**? - asked Minseok.

 **Super happy!! My uncle is coming back to Korea!!!—** answered the kid.

 **Really? That’s great. I guess you want to make him card, don’t you?**  - inquired Minseok.

 **Yes!! Could you help me Teacher Minseok? Pretty please? -**  asked cutely JunMyeon.

**Sure thing, once we have our art corner we can work on you welcome card, how does that sound to you?-**

**Great! Thanks a lot Teacher Minseok-**

Minseok smiled at the small kid, he was such a great student: very patient, intelligent, well-mannered and incredible cute. He was the son a famous dancer and a primary school teacher. Unfortunately for Minseok, he hadn’t had the chance to meet the parents since both were too busy and the person picking up JunMyeon was either the family driver or his grandma. Minseok knew it wasn’t right to have a favorite student but Kim JunMyeon was the exception.

Kids were playing outside in the garden and Chanyeol, the teacher assistant, was looking after them. Sometimes Minseok wonder what was the mental age of Chanyeol since he behave exactly like a kid. Then a conversation called his attention.

 **Yah!! But he speaks so funny-** said Baekhyun while laughing at a small boy.

 **No Baekkie, that’s not something nice to say. Appa and dad always say good things to others. Look you made him cry-** reproached JunMyeon.

 **But I didn’t mean to… I just think it’s funny how he speaks-**  started to defend Baekhyun.

 **It’s not funny if you make someone cry. Apologize to him-**  proposed JunMyeon.

 **I’m sorry, I didn’t want to offend you** \- said Baekhyun.

 **It’s ok** \- said dimpled Chinese boy.

 **Xing-Xing, Baekkie wants to be your friend, it’s ok to talk to him. He didn’t want to make you feel bad-**  explained JunMyeon.

 **Oh-**  said Yixing-  **let’s be frwends! Let’s play!**  – suggested Yixing while cleaning his eyes with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

 **Yes!! Let’s go and play with teacher Channie** \- added a playful Baekhyun taking Yixing’s hand and running towards the teacher. Minseok was so proud of this little angel, JunMyeon was always making sure everything was ok, he was a pacifier, a natural born leader, no wonder why he had a special spot in his heart.  **Hey JunMeyon! That’s was an excellent way to help Yixing, you’re a great kid-**

JunMyeon was blushing and had his face looking downwards **\- Thank you Teacher Minseok, I just wanted to help Xing Xing since he’s new, he doesn’t know our language yet-**

 **I’m sure you’ll be around to help, your appa and daddy must feel very proud of you. You know I think I have a new name for you-**  said Minseok.

 **A new name? But I like the name daddy and appa give me** \- a confused JunMyeon added.

**Yes, your name is great, but I’m going to give you a nickname, based on your actions and personality. I’m sure your appa and dad will love it-**

**Ok, which one Teacher Minseok?—** asked JunMyeon.

 **Suho, that’s it. You’re Suho. It means “the guardian” do you like it?**  - questioned Minseok.

 **Yes!! I love it, thank you very much Teacher Minseok-**  answered JunMyeon while hugging his teacher’s legs.

 **Why don’t we go inside and start working in your card?**  - proposed Minseok.

 **Yes!! You’re the best teacher of the whole world-**  said JunMyeon while running inside the classroom.

Minseok had already prepared the craft materials, he started to help Suho while asking questions:

**What’s your uncle’s name?-**

**Dae!! Uncle Dae Dae!!-** responded happily Suho.

**Great, so I’ll write a message for him. Where was he living?-**

**In the States, he went to the study there. He’s the best uncle of the universe, he’s funny, he makes a lot of jokes and he always plays with me-**

**Oh, that sounds awesome. Here you have this is the message you need to put inside you card, your uncle will love it-**  added Minseok while handing a paper with the words “welcome back”.

 **Thank you very much! Uncle Dae will like it-**  Suho took the paper and started to copy the letters into his card.

School finished and Suho went back home, a surprise was waiting for him:

 **Uncle Dae!!!! You’re back** \- shouted the little boy while running towards his uncle-  **I missed you so much!! I’m so happy to see you!!**

 **Hi Myeonie, I missed you too-** said Dae while hugging his nephew.

 **Uncle, I have something for you, please wait-**  Suho let go of the hug and took his school bag. He opened it and gave the card he created to his uncle:

**Here, I made you a card-**

**Myeonie, this is incredible, it’s beautiful, thanks a lot-** said Dae while admiring the card.

 **Yay!! I knew Teacher Minseok was right, you love it-**  exclaimed Suho.

At the mention of the name, Dae felt his heart race,  ** _was it possible? Was this teacher Minseok the very same Min Min?_**  Jongdae was hoping for the best, it was 13 years ago when he last saw Kim Minseok, even though he wanted to contact him before it was impossible. It seemed like Minseok had disappeared from earth. Jongdae needed to know so he calm himself and proposed Junmyeon to go upstairs to talk more and get rid of the school clothes and materials.

 **So, tell me about school Myeonie. How is it? Are the kids nice to you? And your teachers? –**  asked Jongdae.

 **School is great uncle Dae, I have friends…. Oh and I have a new friend from China, he’s a bit shy and doesn’t speak Korean very well, his name is Yixing but I call him Xing Xing… ah!! There’s also Baekkie who plays a lot, and Sehun who is very quiet and many more. My teachers are super!! Teacher Chanyeol plays the guitar and he sings with us… Oh!! And my teacher Minseok is the best teacher of the whole world, he’s super patient with us… sometimes he sings lullabies when we have nap time. He plays with us in the yard and today he gave me a no-name!!**  Suho was talking non stop

 **A no –name? Do you mean nickname Myeonie?**  - asked Jongdae.

 **Yes!! That’s the word, a nickname, teacher Minseok gave me a nickname today-**  responded JunMyeon.

 **Really? Which one?**  - asked a curious Jongdae.

 **Suho, he says it means guardian-**  responded JunMyeon.

**Oh I see, you must be an angel in school too, I’m proud of you Myeonie. Tell me more about your teacher Minseok-**

**Uh, well, he’s nice. He’s always smiling and his skin is so white, like that fairytale snow white and his eyes, it’s like a cat-** added Suho.

 **Oh, great. Maybe one of these days you can show him to me. I’m planning in living in Korea for a long time, would you like uncle Dae living with you?**  - inquired Jongdae.

 **Yes!!!! Please sleep here, I can give you my bed and we can share my toys** \- said an excited Suho.

 **Great, it’s a deal then-**  answered Jongdae.

 

Days passed and Suho was happier than before, the main reason was the presence of his uncle. Minseok would always listen to his favorite student’s stories, in all of them his beloved uncle Dae was the main actor. Minseok was curious to say the least, that uncle seemed to be a great person. Someone who Minseok was about to meet.

 **Teacher Minseok, dad and appa can’t come tonight. Dad has a presentation with the National ballet and appa has parents’ night at school** \- said a sad looking Suho.

 **Oh, that’s unfortunate. What about I give you a folder with all your works so you can show to your dad and appa what you’ve done?**  - proposed Minseok feeling terrible about the fate of Suho.

 **Nuh-nuh!! Can I bring my uncle Dae instead?**  - asked Suho.

 **Sure thing Suho, bring him to the Family night I think it’s a great idea** \- answered Minseok.

 **Thank you!! My uncle is coming to see my works Xing Xing!!!-**   An hectic Suho was commenting to his friend.

Minseok carefully prepared the classroom making sure to display all his kids’ works in a neat way. His OCD was showing a bit. Chanyeol was in charge of the decoration and reception of the parents. One by one couples were arriving with their sons and daughters and the room was like a hive. Minseok felt proud of his students, but he was missing little Suho. Suddenly the door opened a mop of dark hair came running towards him: Suho was hugging his teacher.

**Hi Suho, great to see you-**

**Hi teacher Minseok. I’m sorry we’re late, it’s just that my uncle took a loooong time preparing. He’s here. Do you want to meet him?**  - explained Suho.

 **Of course Suho, please lead the way** \- little JunMyeon took his teacher right hand and dragged him through the room, he stopped in front of his uncle who was looking at his drawings. Minseok felt time had frozen once the stranger looked at him: defined cheekbones, long black lashes, brown warm eyes, unruled chocolate hair and thin lips that ended in a cat-like smile. The guy was lean and a bit taller than Minseok… ** _not to mention way younger_** … Minseok got out of his shocked when Suho introduced his uncle:

**Teacher Minseok, this is my favorite uncle Dae. Uncle Dae this is my favorite teacher Kim Minseok.**

It was just a wishful thinking before but now… Jongdae looked at the teacher and knew it was the one he had been missing for years, the same soft gaze, that cute cat eyes and pale looking skin. Minseok’s learned how to trick Chronos, the god of time. Minseok looked even more handsome and younger than before. Suho looked at both of his favorite people and seeing they were doing no movement he ushered both of them to shake hands.

 **Hi, I’m your nephew’s teacher Kim Minseok, nice to meet you-**  Minseok was glad his voice didn’t waver.

 **Hi, as my little Myeonie mentioned I’m his favorite and only one uncle Kim Jongdae. Great to see you-**  Jongdae was a bit sad that Minseok hadn’t recognized him. However, after 13 years a lot of changes happened, Jongdae knew he was a different person so there was no reason to feel discouraged.

 **Your nephew talks about you all the time, you’re his hero-**  said Minseok trying to get his mind out of the danger zone, checking out his favorite student uncle wasn’t professional.

 **Same here, Myeonie talks a lot about you -**  said Jongdae trying to make himself more comfortable.

 **Yeah, uh, that’s great** \- Minseok was losing his words, this uncle was really too handsome for his poor heart and being so young was too bad. Minseok was beating himself mentally-  **Suho always mentions how great are you as an uncle, he also mentioned you were living abroad, were you finishing high school outside Korea?-**

 **Yeap, I was living abroad and studying at the same time, but not high school though. I was in the USA studying for my PhD-**  answered Jongdae.

 **WHAT?? HOW?? You look like a baby-**  exclaimed Minseok still unable to process the information.

 **I get that reaction a lot-**  said Jongdae while grinning-  **I’m actually 19 years old.**

 **BUT?? BUT?? PhD?**  – Minseok looked cute while being clueless and Jongdae was enjoying the view.

 **Well, I’m not only handsome you know?**  - Jongdae was smirking and Minseok was putting tomatoes to shame, he was impossible flustered-  **I have the brains too. I studied in a special school and  I did my Masters and PhD degrees with scholarships. I hope my little Myeonie gets some of my genes too-**

 ** _Not only handsome but also intelligent, this kid has it all-_**  Minseok thought.  **WoW!!!! Now I get why he admires you so much, you are an amazing person-**

 **Thank you very much for the compliments but I can also say you’re one of a kind. A teacher who loves his job and keeps his kids working happily and motivated. Not to mention how handsome you are-**  said a confident Jongdae, from Minseok reactions he felt he had a chance-  **I’m sure whoever is with you is a lucky one.**

 **But I’m single-**  Minseok blurted. He covered his mouth immediately regretting his words. Jongdae just looked at him and smiled, this was going to be very interesting.

 **Uh, well, I need to talk to the other parents see you around-**  said Minseok trying to escape with a bit of dignity.

 **See you soon-**  said Jongdae.

Minseok went to talk to other adults, this uncle was too dangerous to be around. Chanyeol that had seen the scene in the background went to talk to Minseok.

 **I never suspected you were a pedo-**  said startling Minseok.

 **I have no idea what you are talking about-**  answered defensively Minseok.

 **Oh c’mon Minseok, I saw you checking that guy, plus your blush is not easy to hide-**  added Chanyeol.

**Please, drop it now. He’s only 19. I’m too old-**

**Well, at least he’s legal Minnie, don’t stressed yourself** \- said Chanyeol.

 **Whatever, there are some parents looking for me I’ll talk to them-**  Minseok wanted to hide under a rock,  ** _was it too evident he felt attracted to that guy?_**

From that day on, Suho never arrived or left school alone. The famous uncle was always around making Minseok’s heart beat faster and his cheeks had a permanent soft pink color. Sometimes Minseok talked to Jongdae, other times Jongdae started a conversation with his assistant. Today was one of those days.

 **Hi Chanyeol, how are you doing?** \- greeted Jongdae.

 **Great, and you? How’s everything going?**  -

 **Super busy, but I’m moving forward I’m almost done with my project** \- Jongdae answered.

 **Hey, who are you mister? Why are you talking to my Channie?**   Asked a pouting Baekhyun.

**Baekkie, I’m teacher Chanyeol remember? And this is JunMyeon’s uncle.**

**Oh!!! Hi there!! I’m Byun Baekhyun!!-**  There was a change in his attitude, he assumed if Myeon was great his uncle should also be good.  **What are your intentions with my teacher Channie?-**

Jongdae couldn’t help but to feel identified with the bluntness of the little kid, so he honored him with an answer:  **We’re friends, don’t worry Baekhyun. Besides I’m already interested in someone else.**

 **Good, let’s go inside Teacher Channie-** proposed Baekhyun while taking Chanyeol's hand.

 **Teacher Chanyeol, Baekhyun!**  – Chanyeol sent Baekhyun inside while saying:  **I hope your interest is in this school, I mean someone a bit older than you. Not me of course** \- clarified Chanyeol.

 **Yeap, you’re right, my best interest besides JunMyeon is in this school and he’s adorable, cute and older than me. Do you happen to know if he is interested too?**  - asked Jongdae going straight to the point. There was no need to mention a name.

**Yeah! He’s totally whipped, but too shy to do anything, I suggest you to man up and make a move on Minseok-**

**Will do Chanyeol, surely will do-**  said Jongdae.

 

True to his words Jongdae started to openly flirt with Minseok, sending him small presents through JunMyeon or giving them directly. Jongdae loved the way Minseok looked at him and shied away, his eyes would shine when they made eye contact and his cheeks (even his ears and neck) got red.

Minseok was sure he had acquired a heart disease since his treacherous heart skipped a beat when a familiar mope of brownish hair was spotted next to Suho. Jongdae was messing with his mental health as well, for he had made Minseok daydreamed about him. Seeing him every day made Minseok’s life a bit better. He still had problems about Jongdae’s age- as well as issues due to his connection with Suho- However Minseok couldn’t avoid feeling attracted to the young boy. Who started to call him hyung. Jongdae was charming, with tons of topics to talk and very eloquent. There were times when his laugh and gaze triggered memories Minseok couldn’t understand like a sense of déjà vu.

One day it was Jongdae’s turn to be speechless: Minseok was wearing a too revealing t-shirt with a nice pair of plain jeans, he looked like a runaway model. But what called Jongdae’s attention was a necklace that was visible, he had to make the question:

**Minseok hyung, where did you buy that necklace?**

**This necklace…**  Minseok thought about it and a sweet memory came to his made, he smiled softly while caresing it. Of course Jongdae was analyzing every reaction and the look in Minseok gave him hopes…  **Well, this necklace is very important, I didn’t buy it. It is a gift from someone I met years ago-**

**Huh? A boyfriend perhaps?**

**Well, not exactly but I can say that yes. He was one of my students. I met him while I was finishing college; he was in love with my colleague but moved on to me, he proclaimed himself as my boyfriend, he gave me gifts just like the ones you give me. Also he used to calm me Min Min. But one day he broke up with me. I wonder how he is doing now, he was a very special kid. As a matter of fact, you have the same name as him-** added Minseok.

 **Really, I bet he is a handsome heartthrob now-**  added with a smirk Jongdae. After all it seemed that Minseok really kept his promise of remembering him. It was about time to speed up the game, Minseok hadn’t connected the dots yet.

 **Well, as your future boyfriend, I’ll start calling you Min Min Hyung-** declared Jongdae.

 **Wha- what? What are you saying? -**  Minseok was a bundle of nerves.

**I said I’ll call you Min Min. By the way, I wanted to ask you in an official date-**

**What? Do you want to date me? –**  inquired Minseok.

 **Hyung are you having hearing problems? Yes, I’m asking you on a date** \- said plainly Jongdae.

 **Just say yes Minseok, this kid is good-**  screamed Chanyeol who was passing by to gather some of the kids, it was time for the parents to come and pick them

 **Yah! Chanyeol this is none of your business-**  exclaimed a blushing Minseok.

 **Time is clicking, I need to take Myeonie to his piano lessons, give your answer please** \- Jongdae was using aegyo: his puppy eyes were Minseok’s doom.

 **I want to, but I don’t think it’s professional from my part to go out with you-**  said Minseok.

 **Don’t worry Min Min hyung, it’s alright I’m not JunMyeon’s legal guardian if that’s what you mean. I’m his proud uncle though. If it makes you feel better: what about going on a date with me and Myeonie? I mean I have tickets for my hyung’s presentation so maybe we can go and see him. It’ll be a great chance for you to meet the parents of your favorite student and at the same time I'm offering you nice company, what would you say?**  - proposed Jongdae.

**I guess, it does sound good-**

**Is that a yes?**  - asked Jongdae.

 **Yes Jongdae, I’ll go on a date with you, but only because I’ll be meeting the famous dancer dad and the mysterious appa teacher of Suho-**  responded Minseok.

 **Great, give me your phone-**  ordered Jongdae.

 **What for? -**  inquired Minseok.

 **Duh!! I need your number to send you the details of the venue of the performance this Friday-**  explained Jongdae. Minseok handed his phone with trembling hands. Once Jongdae finished entering his number he rang his own phone to save the number, he gave the phone back to Minseok.

 **So see you around Min Min hyung, I’ll send you some messages-**  said Jongdae.

 **Ok-**  was the only word Minseok said in response.  ** _Am I being irrational?_**  - He thought.

 **Bye Min Min!!**  See you around- Jongdae said his goodbye and took Suho with him.

 **Finally!! I’m glad you accepted his proposal, you’re too shy to make a move. Jongdae is a good guy, younger but mature. You made a good decision Minseok** \- spoke Chanyeol.

 

The rest of the week passed like a blur, too fast for Minseok’s liking. It was Friday, school had finished: he headed home took a relaxing bath and prepared himself for his date/meeting with the Kim family. Since it was a ballet presentation the dress code was strict. Minseok looked for his formal clothing a found a nice, comfortable navy blue tuxedo. He picked up a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie. Jongdae informed him he was arriving. Nothing could prepare Minseok for the image he was about to see:

Jondgdae was dashing wearing a black tuxedo with small white details in the slopes, a silk black shirt, a black tie and black leather shoes. Like a Valentino’s model, his smile took Minseok’s breath away.

 **Hi Min Min you look great-**  said Jongdae.

 **Thanks a lot for the compliment. You too look amazing-**  said a sincere Minseok.

 **It’s time to go. We will be meeting my brother in law and Myeonie at the theatre-** said Jongdae while opening the passenger door for Minseok.

 **Such a gentleman-**  teased Minseok.

**Only the best for you Min Min hyung-**

The trip to the venue was nice with soft music playing in the background, Jongdae made sure to keep a light conversation calming Minseok. They arrived to the theatre but weren’t able to meet the others- Jondae had everything planned ahead, he wanted Minseok to figure things on his own.

The performance started and a dancer was doing his solo. It was mesmerizing, he moved so fluently like water, Minseok was immersed in the act when suddenly Jongdae whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

**See him? That solo dancer? He’s my hyung, JunMyeon’s father, Kim Jong In-**

**Wow!! He’s really talented** \- responded Minseok trying to get himself together, he was grateful the light were out otherwise Jongdae would notice the blush spreading in his face.

 **Yeap, talent runs in the family** \- added an overly confident Jongdae-  **we will meet him later.**

The performance was intense. Minseok was mesmerized. Once it finished both of them headed to the main hall, Minseok spotted Suho and called him. JunMyeon smiled and ran towards them. He greeted them and held Minseok and Jongdae’s hand in each of his small ones and took them to meet his dad:

 **Daddy!! Come!! Meet my favorite teacher Kim Minseok-** Suho introduced his dad as well.

 **Hey there, nice to meet you. I’ve heard lots about you. Not precisely from JunMyeon though** \- said a smirking Jongin.

 **Hi, nice to meet you too** \- said a polite Minseok  ** _(so the smirk is a trademark of the Kim family he thought)_**

 **Honey. Come please. I like you to meet someone** \- Jongin was calling his husband. A small man appeared behind Jongin, he was absolutely handsome. It looked super familiar to Minseok.

**Hi, I’m Kyungsoo, little JunMyeon’s father-**

**Wait a second… Kyungsoo??? As in Do Kyungsoo?** \- asked Minseok.

 **Yes, that’s my last name-**  answered Kyungsoo.

 **Oh My God!! I can’t believe it, no wonder why JunMyeon looked so familiar. I’m Kim Minseok, do you remember me?**  - asked Minseok.

 **Oh my!! Come here! Let me hug you-**  said Kyungsoo. They hugged, JunMyeon was as lost as his dad Jongin,  ** _why were they hugging?_**  - As if reading their minds Jongdae clarified the image for them:

**They were colleagues before, they worked together years ago-**

**Ah!!**  Father and son exclaimed at the same time.

 **Let’s go to eat dad-**  proposed Suho.

 **Yes son! Honey we’re going to eat something. I guess you have a lot to talk with Minseok hyung. See you around-**  Jongin took Suho with him. While Jongdae was waiting for Minseok to finally notice him.

 **Oh my gosh!! How many years has it been Kyungsoo ten? Twelve? -**  asked Minseok.

 **Thirteen to be precise** \- added Kyungsoo.

 **You look just the same, I can’t believe you got married and you have a kid. Wow!!** -

 **Well, you were there when I met Jongin, after some time we got married and then JunMyeon came into our lives so there isn’t too much to tell-**  said Kyungsoo. Only there Minseok took all the information in: Kyungsoo got married, Jongin was the hyung of little Jongdae… it could only mean that… that, the guy he was crushing on… Was no other than the little boy from the past…the revelation made Minseok dizzy, he almost fainted. Jongdae came into his rescue:

 **I think he had his moment of truth Kyungsoo hyung, can you give us some minutes?**  - asked Jongdae while holding a sick looking Minseok.

 **Ok, I don’t exactly know what is going on but I guess you’re right, I’ll be joining Nini and Myeonie. See your around Minseok, it was great meeting you again-**  responded Kyungsoo.

 **I need air-**  said Minseok.

 **Sure, come with me** \- Jongdae put his hand around Minseok waist and led him outside to a balcony.

Minseok’s brain was in overheating...  ** _little Jongdae and this Jongdae were the same person. Impossible!!_**

 **Min Min, calm down and breathe-** instructed Jongdae, Minseok follow his order and tried to gain some sanity back. Everything was just a mess inside of him.

 **I thought I would never see you again. I tried to find out for years after I left. I had no luck, so I went to study abroad, when I came back and Myeonie told me about his teacher I just felt it was you. I was so happy to see you again, I’m ever happier to know you kept your promise and that you’re still single-** explained Jongdae.

 **No this is not real, it can’t be real. You are the same Jongdae from back then. I can’t—I have to go away, I can’t do this-**  a shocked Minseok spoke.

 **Please, don’t run away from me Minseok. Stay please. This is real, I’m real, my feelings are real-**  said Jongdae.

 **No! I can’t be crushing on you this is wrong-**  declared Minseok.

 **Why? Why is it wrong? I’m just a bit younger than you. I love you just the way I did before and I won’t let you run away** \- defended Jongdae.

 **This is wrong Jongdae, I can’t accept it-**  said Minseok.

 **This is not wrong Min Min, you said yourself you’re crushing on me, why won’t you give us a chance? I’m sure you can fall in love with me** \- reasoned Jongdae.

 **No, it’s impossible. You are you!! And this is not happening I can’t fall in love with you-** added Minseok.

 **Min Min don’t deny it, I know you have feelings for me, I saw the way you look at me when I took JyunMeon to classes, the way you blushed with my compliments, the way you smiled at my jokes. This is real and I’m determined to get you back, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have broken up with you-**  said Jongdae.

**But I wasn’t aware of who you were-**

**Now you are. I know you’re falling for me please give us a chance-**  Jongdae was getting nearer Minseok.

 **I- I don’t know what to do anymore, I don’t know how I feel after all this-** declared Minseok.

 **Let me help you with that-**  said Jongdae while caging Minseok in his arms-  **I promise you won’t regret this-**

 **Regret wh—** Minseok’s speech was interrupted by Jongdae’s lips. Minseok’s mind turned off, all he could feel was the softness of those thin cat like lips. As cliché as it sound Minseok felt butterflies in his stomach, goose bumps and he could actually see fireworks at the background, he had no other reaction than to close his eyes. He started to kiss Jongdae back, timidly at first, but as there were so many emotions bottled up, everything started to feel right: they were meant for each other, there was no doubt about it. After Jongdae explored every centimeter of Minseok’s lips they parted for oxygen.

 **Please Min Min, this is right, my heart knows it, give me a chance. You won’t regret it. I promise-**  Jongdae was desperate, Minseok was not saying anything.

 **Jongdae, this looks so wrong but feels so right. I--- I - I want to give us a try-**  Minseok decided it was just fair to let his guard down and allow Jongdae in, whether it was a mistake or not only time would tell him.

 **Would you like to be my boyfriend?** – asked Jongdae.

 **Yes! I’d love to Jongdae, but don’t you dare to break up again with me, or else I’ll kill you-** answered Minseok with a wide a smile and a light heart.

 **I won’t ever break up with you again, you’re stuck with me forever. I promise-** said Jongdae.

 **Give me your pinkie, to close the deal-** ordered Minseok.

Jongdae laughed showing his youthful side but followed the instruction anyways:

**I pinkie promise to never part ways with you again. I’ll love you more and more every day-**

**You better do it, as you can see I’m a man of word. I kept my promise so should you-**  added Minseok.

 **Yes Min Min, I will-**  Jongdae stole another kiss from Minseok. They decided to go back in and spread the news to the rest of The Kim family. They had a long path to walk ahead.


End file.
